Living Life
by Shiggity Shags
Summary: Ray lost his wife, and is left with two children, how long until he can move on and live his life and fall in love again? RayxMariah


Living Life

Hey, This is my newest story, about Ray..Yay.. I NEED AN OC FOR KAI AND MAX, SO IF YOU LOVEEE KAI OR MAX, THEN SEND ME AN EMAIL TELLING ME ABOUT YOURSELF SO I CAN MAKE YOU FALL IN LOVE! (Did that not sound so gay lol) FIRST COME, FIRST SERVE.

Disclaimer: I Don't own Beyblade, but I do own my OC's.

Chapter One: Living in the past

Ray walked out onto his back porch, and sat down on a chair, he heaved a sigh, and leaned back; listening to the melody of the birds singing in the early morning. The sun just begins to rise. '_God I can't believe I'm 28 today' _He let out a low chuckle and slowly got up from his position, and walked into the house, knowing his children would soon be awake.

As Ray, walked through the door, he stopped momentarily, lost in thought, and his eyes slowly moved over towards the mantle, where a large picture sat, collecting dust on the surface. He walked over to it, and grabbed it, dusting it off with the tips of his fingers, and studied the picture before him. It was his wedding picture, of he and his wife—Or widow now, Salima. She'd looked so gorgeous that day, in her off the shoulder long white gown. It'd been one of the happiest days of his life. Salima made him happy, and before she'd met her tragic end, she'd given him the best gifts in life he could have hoped for. His children.

Ray's oldest, was a male, whom was named "Rei", looked exactly as he had when he was that age, even down to the long dark hair, he also showed many cat like qualities, like his fangs for one. He was five years old now. But, his youngest, his baby girl, Riana, had bright red hair, and green eyes, and you couldn't even tell she was half neko-jin(SP?), She'd just recently turned three.

Ray's train of thought was abruptly cut off, when he heard the sound of voices from outside, and his friends stepped through his front door. Ray forced a grin on his face, and went to greet his friends.

"Ray! My man" Tyson shouted, going up to Ray, and giving him a giant bear hug "Happy Birthday man!" Tyson said, as he moved away, whilst handing him a giant gift.

"Thanks Tyson, hey I'm surprised you're even awake" Ray laughed

"Yeah, well the harpy lady made me get up" Tyson said in a whisper, as to not be heard by his wife.

"Do you think I'm deaf you great oaf!" Hilary screamed wacking Tyson upside the head.

"Hey what was that for!" Tyson yelled, rubbing the back of his head, wincing.

"For being you!" Hilary yelled at him, then her face softened and she smiled. "Happy Birthday Ray" She told him as she hugged him.

Ray pulled away, and invited all his friends in (Max, Kenny and Kai were there too). When suddenly something ran up to him from behind and latched onto his leg.

"DADDY" Riana wailed, clutching to her daddy's leg.

Ray looked down at his daughter and smiled.

"What's the matter Riana" Ray asked, picking her up, and cradling her in his arms.

Riana didn't say anything, but instead pointed to the loud obnoxious child, jumping up and down on the couch singing loudly.

"Tyson, keep your son off the caffeine please" Ray complained.

"Heh, heh, sorry about that" Tyson said nervously scratching his head. "Jason, CALM DOWN" Tyson shouted at his son, who was the spitting image of himself.

"Well, since your son woke my daughter, you can go bathe her and get her ready" Ray smirked and handed over Riana too Tyson, who fidgeted nervously, not used to holding a little girl.

"Do I have to?" Tyson complained

"Oh, shut up I'll do it" Hilary hissed taking the girl into her arms with ease, and walking up the stairs to the bathroom.

It was just then that Ray noticed his son awake, getting cereal from the kitchen, not making a sound as normal. He walked towards his son and sat down on a stool next to him.

"Hey Rei"

"Hi, dad, happy birthday" Rei told his father, looking him in the eyes.

"Thanks kid" Ray smiled, he got up when Rei spoke again.

"Your so old" Rei told him giggling.

"Hey!" Ray turned around and faced his giggling son. "Could an old man do this?" Ray asked, as he pounced towards his son, lifting him up, tickling him silly.

"Hahahahaha! I was kidding hahahahaha you're not old hahahahahaha" Rei screamed with delight, as he got out of his fathers arms, running towards Jason.

"You can run! But you can't hide" Ray yelled after him laughing, as he went and sat down next to Kenny, whom was sitting on the couch, typing in his lab top.

"Hey Kenny, what's going on?" Ray asked, looking to his computer screen, but not comprehending what was going on.

"Uh, um, not too much" Kenny said, looking slightly afraid.

Ray shot Kenny an inquisitive look and asked him what was wrong.

"Wrong? Nothings wrong, everything's perfect!" Kenny yelled, then burst into tears "No everything's not alright Ray, I tried to stop her, But Hilary made a surprise birthday party for you, everyone's coming!"

Ray looked shocked for a moment, but recovered quickly.

"Everyone as in whom?" Ray asked quietly.

"Everyone as in, the all-stars, the majestics, the demolition boys. And the white tigers" Kenny told him "I'm sorry Ray!"

"Its okay Kenny" Ray told him, standing up " I think I need to be alone for a second" Ray walked through the sliding glass doors into the serene outdoors. Letting out a sigh, he put his hand to his forehead.

Ray turned around as he heard the glass door, open again and saw Kai walking out and turned back around.

"You can't stay away from her forever" Kai told him

"Who?" Ray asked softly

"You know who, don't play dumb, Mariah" Kai told him

"What makes you think I'm avoiding her" Ray asked

"I just know Ray, I know that you love Mariah, and that you always have, but you feel guilty because Salima died" Kai told him, being his blunt self

"What the hell makes you think, you know what goes on in my heart" Ray asked turning around, as silent tears made its way down his face "I love Salima" Ray told him.

Kai's emotionless mask fell from his face for one brief second when he saw the hurt in his friends eyes, as he spoke these words.

"I know you do, and I know you miss her" Kai spoke for the first time in a few minutes "But I also know, that you've always loved Mariah, she was your first love, your childhood romance"

"That may be so but I can't-" Ray couldn't finish

"You can't what? Love her? Because your afraid that somewhere Salima will think that your replacing her, or your kids will think your replacing there beloved mother. How much longer, until you give yourself the right to move on, and feel love again, when are you going to stop feeling guilty and realize it wasn't your fault!" Kai told him

" I have no right to move on, when will she ever! She won't she's 10 feet under for Christ sakes, IT WAS ALL MY FAULT …If I hadn't-"

Ray was cut off as he heard loud booming voices from inside the house, everyone had arrived.

Well, that's the end of the first chapter, please Review and tell me what you think, it'd mean a lot to mee!

Though I know it kinda sucked, It'll get better I promise!!!

READ and REVIEW

P.S..There will be more romance lol


End file.
